


Frostbite

by SilurianSunrise



Category: Saint Seiya
Genre: Angst, Dark, Horror, M/M
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2021-03-11
Updated: 2021-03-11
Packaged: 2021-03-17 20:54:00
Rating: Mature
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,899
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/29972136
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/SilurianSunrise/pseuds/SilurianSunrise
Summary: Milo brings a gift to Camus.Camus doesn't seem too thrilled about it.
Relationships: Aquarius Camus/Scorpio Milo
Comments: 6
Kudos: 7





	Frostbite

Moonlight poured through the pillars surrounding the Aquarius Temple.

The full moon partly obscured the stars, its ghostly radiance trying to suck all attention to itself. But still, the skies were clear enough to allow the constellations to still shine, despite being so overwhelmed by the cadaverous lunar light. The stars sparkled like a thousand frozen diamonds on a dark blue canvas. Some were delicate and frail, while others had a dangerous, sharp glare to them.

The star Antares fell in the latter category.

The Scorpio constellation rose threateningly over the horizon, as if the heaven scorpion could at any moment come to life and try to sting the Earth itself. In its core, Antares, the red star, pulsed much like a real heart would.

Under that menacing display, the Scorpio Saint graciously headed to the Aquarius Temple.

  
  


The lunar light fell over the Sanctuary like shrouds over a corpse, taking the color and the warmth away from Milo’s golden Cloth. It made the smooth metal gleam in an eerie manner. His own face and hair had an almost bluish tint, making him also look like a phantom.

The light was morbid. But it was also so bright that it made the pale lavender rose in Milo’s hands look like it was almost white.

It was a _Blue Moon_ rose, and it was a gift to his beloved.

  
  


“You won’t believe the trouble I had to get this thing,” Milo proudly announced, stepping inside the Temple. If it wasn’t for the gold shoes protecting his feet, the Scorpio Saint would have realized the floor was as cold as ice. The Aquarius Temple had always been rather chilly, but lately it was _unbearably_ so.

Camus patiently waited for Milo to finish speaking.

“I don’t know how rare Blue Moon roses are, but they’re definitely not a common sight around here. I know flowers aren’t really your thing, but I know you’ll _love_ the color.” The Scorpio Saint raised his hand, showing off his proud possession. Then he sighed. “Not impressed, huh? That’s cold. Even for _you_.”

Milo didn’t even need to look at his face to know just when the eye roll would ensue. But he didn’t let Aquarius’ lack of enthusiasm kill his good mood. In a way, he found it rather amusing. It was like Camus hid his own feelings behind a wall of ice. And as his lover, Milo knew he was the only one capable of thawing that ice. It took lots of effort, time and patience, but it was always worthy it.

Because when Milo managed to finally break the ice, Camus had no other option but to let his love – and all of his other elusive emotions – pour out.

Deep down, the Aquarius Saint was frail. His ice heart wasn’t made of permafrost – it was made of delicate, little snow crystals, that could shatter under the slightest rude touch. Camus was always embarrassed to accept his own true nature, and so, everyone around him had to put up with that uncaring, distant facade.

But when he _did_ let that icy mask slip, stars, he’d always completely surrender.

  
  


Marching deeper inside the Aquarius Temple, Milo smiled, remembering their first night together. He had never, _ever_ imagined Camus would so sweetly beg him for a kiss. And be so desperate to feel Scorpio’s touch, to the point where his freezing embrace felt almost _dangerous_ , and for a moment Milo feared getting frostbite.

Camus’ nails raking his back indeed felt like ice, but his kisses were still warm. And so was the loving gaze in Aquarius’ eyes every time they shared the same bed.

Milo’s footsteps echoed through the dark temple.

The pale moonlight that managed to get inside through some cracks in the ceiling made the place look like some sort of dream. The cold only got more intense the further he went in. At some point, Milo slipped. He managed not to fall, taking a moment to recover from the unexpected event. Looking down, he could see a fine coating of ice covering the floor, gleaming under the ghostly light. It only got thicker further in.

The Scorpio Saint chuckled.

“Are you putting on a show for me?”

Camus ignored the foolish question. Of course.

Milo sighed.

“I know you’re not exactly in the best mood lately,” he said, carefully, briefly gazing at the lavender rose. “But you can’t keep sulking inside of this place forever. You always try to be above all emotions, but isolating yourself isn’t the way to deal with this.”

Camus ignored him. He didn’t even bother to turn his head. Instead, he preferred to just gaze at the moonlight in silence, blue eyes gleaming like the stars.

“We’re all having a tough time,” Milo went on, approaching again, now slower as he was wary of the ice. “But we need to move on. We got each other for this. You know, everyone is worried about you. Mu says he doesn’t know how we’re going to get you out of this place. I also got told that Aiolia and Shaka came here together, but nothing they tried worked. So Athena herself said we still need to wait, even though she says this horrifies her. You made her cry, Camus.”

Scorpio knelt down, then he sat right by Aquarius’ side.

“But I’m not going to wait. Maybe our friends don’t have that much meaning to you. Maybe I underestimated how cold you can really be. Stars, maybe not even _Athena_ means anything to you. But you love me. Don’t you?”

Camus’ adoring gaze had the answer. A soft smile replaced the growing concern in Milo’s face.

“I knew it. I love you too.” Scorpio sweetly caressed his pale face, and his smile grew. “Your skin feels even softer than I remember. You get more beautiful every day, my love.”

It was a lie. Camus’s skin actually was rougher than Milo had ever felt before. It was almost like caressing _leather_. But the Scorpio Saint couldn’t say such a thing, despite knowing how much his lover valued honesty. Camus was going through a difficult moment. He needed support, and not more reasons to feel bad.

He did look more beautiful though. Milo couldn’t tell exactly why. Despite looking a lot paler than usual, the Aquarius Saint seemed… gorgeous.

His skin faintly sparkled under the cadaverous moonlight, as if there were thousands of little ice crystals covering it. It almost looked like his face had been carved in a gemstone, despite the strange reddish tint in some of his features. The far more widespread purple tint, though, looked lovely. Ranging from a sweet lavender tone to a blackened purple, it complimented the color of his hair, and made the color of his eyes pop out in the dark.

Milo didn’t dare to ask why his hands were so dark, though. His fingers had turned entirely black, contrasting repulsively against the dull gold color of the Aquarius Cloth.

“Ah, my sweetheart,” said Milo, gently breaking off small icicles from Camus’ helmet. “I know you’re having a tough week, but you need to take better care of your Cloth. Your powers are strong. You don’t want to give even more trouble to Mu, do you?”

Remembering the rose, Milo ceased his caresses – with some relief, as his fingers were starting to hurt a little from the cold. He gently placed the flower on Camus’ hair, now petting his sparkly sapphire locks instead.

“I brought this to brighten up your mood a little. Took me days to find the color I wanted… that would look perfect on you.”

Despite everything, Camus still chose to ignore him.

One of Milo’s bloodshot eyes twitched.

“Aphrodite’s burial was yesterday,” he spat out. “Does it even matter to you?”

  
  


For a single second, Milo had a moment of clarity.

For that single second, the small part of his mind that hadn’t been clouded by grief flashed the realization that Camus couldn’t answer anything even if he wanted to. And let alone get out of that temple. It wasn’t his fault.

It was the ice.

The ice still gluing the Aquarius Cloth to his body, and the Cloth to the floor. Most of it was gone at that point, but still not enough to allow anyone to take Camus away from his own temple. A testament to his – and Hyoga’s – power.

But that realization was too brutal for any lover to deal with.

Because that would mean his poor darling went through unspeakable suffering.

  
  


“I’m sorry,” Milo said, finally. The thin veil covered his mind once again. For his own good. He lied down over the cold ground, embracing Camus just like he had done so many times before. “I just miss you so much.”

Finally, a sign of life. Camus slowly hugged him back.

Milo closed his eyes, arms tightening around that frigid body. If the Scorpio Saint was still mentally sound enough, he’d realize that Camus hadn’t moved a single finger. But he _felt_ his hug, so it had to be true. Had to.

He could _really_ feel it. A harsh cold slowly embraced him, cooling the Scorpio Cloth to a painful degree. It only got more intense by every minute he stayed there. Only Camus could be that cold, only his hug could be so wintry. And so, Milo welcomed it. He smiled, despite that hug now feeling like a million needles stinging him. He pulled himself closer to Camus – since Camus didn’t budge – even though it only made his body tremble even worse.

Milo clenched his jaw, as the chattering of his teeth was violent enough to almost risk breaking something. He couldn’t feel the tips of his fingers anymore. Still, Camus had finally hugged him back, and nothing else mattered compared to that.

A single content tear rolled down Scorpio’s trembling face.

It froze instantly as it touched the ground below.

Milo would never leave if he could, but he knew Camus wanted to spend another night all alone. When he truly wanted some company, he’d always walk down to the Scorpio Temple instead.

  
  


Getting away just enough to gaze upon Camus’ impossibly pale face once again, Milo held one of his black hands.

“You still need some time to yourself, don’t you? That’s alright.” Milo gently squeezed the hand on his grasp. “Deep down, you’re the most sensitive of us all, my sweetheart.” Scorpio then let go of his hand, slowly caressing his face again. “But you don’t have to be ashamed of that. It’s alright. I’ll be with you. I’ll wait until you feel good enough leave your place.”

Camus stared at the moonlight.

“You could use your bed, you know. But I understand why you’d like to sleep on the floor in a beautiful night like this. Maybe I’ll do it too, and watch the stars from behind the temple pillars. I’ll probably want a pillow, though.”

There was only silence.

Silence was alright. Camus liked silence.

“I’ll let you enjoy your night, then. I hope you feel better by the morning. You should, with a pretty sky like this.”

  
  


The Scorpio Saint leaned down, managing to control the violent shaking of his body just enough to not ruin their freezing kiss. The wintry touch of Camus’ dark purple lips warmed Milo’s chilled chest.

“I love you, Camus.”

  
  


The frozen corpse did not answer.

  
  



End file.
